The Vocaloid High School Logbook
by thousandyearflower
Summary: Due to the fact that I thought giving different POVs in a chapter would be better, I changed the title. A vocaloid and naruto crossover, where the vocaloids all attend the same art school and the naruto characters are all singers on an exchange program between Konoha High and Crypton Future. Dry-humor, rated T for possible swearing and fights.


**A/N: I changed a few things in the beginning, so please read from the top. Naruto and his friends won't come in still the 3rd chapter, and the ages of the vocaloids are a little messy. Miku in this story won't be happy-go-lucky like Rin, and there will be a lot of twins and siblings. I finished this entry, so enjoy!**

_Miku_

23rd February Rainy

A rainy day to match my rainy mood. It poured the whole day. Seriously. I mean, heaven can hardly get diarrhea, right?

School was terrible. I should have known. Why other day would have started like mine? I came into the classroom late, dripping and covered in mud. Thanks, Mr. Mud. I appreciate the affection. Just give me a call before you decided to pay me a visit next time, okay? And do watch out for the hair. I spent 20 minutes on that.

I pushed past something pink on my way in, but I didn't stop to think. Who would, when you are running so late that the class president (Kaito) probably marked you as 'absent'? So anyway, I burst into the classroom muttering 'sorry' over and over again. Until I saw the teacher (Mr. Blondie a.k.a Mr Leon) with his hand extended, palm up, towards me and the laughter of the class did I realize I must have been re-introduced as the new transfer student.

Slipping into my seat and trying retain what little dignity I have left, I took some tissue and wiped off some of the mud from myself. Len (my partner, we shared a table) took a look at me said mentioned the obvious, "You're a mess, Miku."

"Aww, thanks Captain Obvious." I replied sarcastically, or as sarcastically as a mud-covered girl could.

Len covered his light blue eyes with one delicate hand, and handed me an extra packet of tissue.

"Oi, Mikuo, how come you didn't wake me up again?" I hissed across the aisle to my brother who was sitting at the table on my right.

He only smirked, resting his chin on his hand.

I growled. I swear, even though I'm the older twin by 6 seconds, my baby brother loves to play pranks on me. Switching the sugar pot on the tea table to salt, un-setting my alarm clock, changing the timing on my phone and watch…he and Akaito seems to live solely for my demise.

Okay. Seeing as this is my first entry, I think I might as well enter some basic information about my school and myself, in case one day I get amnesia and can't remember who I am.

My name is Miku Hatsune, I'm 16 years old and counting. My hair is teal colored, so's my eyes. My favorite color is teal (duh) and my nails are a permant shade of blue-green. I take after my mother in every way. I'm only 5.2 ft (158 cm) and I love to sing. My birthday's August 6th, and my ideal birthday present is anything teal. I weigh a simple 93 lbs (42 kg) and I don't intend to change. I've already filmed much MVs for a lot of songs that I sang and some as a supporting role. You could say I'm something of a star. Despite that, I study in a prestigious arts school, called Crypton Future. All students at Crypton Future specialize in vocal arts, another name for singing. Even the teachers that teach academics were old stars.

My school is a school that's high in social ranking as well as high acknowledgment in the educational field. It's a partially private school, with the government funding infrastructure development and Crypton Future (a company) that supports all other stuff, like staffing and student care and admission. Personally, I think those Crypton guys had a little too much ego. Naming a school after itself? I mean, sure, almost all the students are employees of Crypton Future, as we are all singers and that is the company that can provide us with the essentials to get us to fame and carry us through, and sure, all the teachers have SOME connection with Crypton, but still...

Anyhow, my class is CV-01, which stands for...something. I never bothered to check. Oops. The total number of students in my class is around 14 to 15, so not a lot to normal schools, but quite a feat for my school. Our teacher, Mr. Leon, had a mop of rather (good-looking) messy blond hair, but I highly suspect the origins of it. He didn't look half Caucasian. I am proud to say, however, my teal-colored hair is 100% original. Also, the whole age grouping is quite messed up. Kaito is older than most of us in CV-01 by two years, yet he isn't in the upper class, together with the other seniors. Rumor goes he's ret ained! (Or he's mentally slow, I'd like to believe that.) But, he's still class pres, so I can't say anything….

Then there's Mew in the junior class, she's apparently also supposed to be a senior in Luka-nee-chan's class, and was held back or something. Sonika was overseas for a time, and missed a year or something. So now she's in the senior class. Don't get me started on the freshman class. There's even little Yuuki-chan and Oliver-kun. I heard he's got a bird with him. Ha, does that thing croak into the microphone with him when he sings?

Back to reality. Mr. Leon cleared his throat (I started) and said, "As I was saying, today we have a new student joining our class. Please come in."

Growling slightly, I looked to the door as I moped the rest of the mud away from my pigtails.

As I suspected, a boy with pink hair stepped into the classroom and stopped in front of the podium.

"Good morning, my name is Luki Megurine, pleased to meet you."

**_EHHHHH?!_**

I screamed to myself, _Megurine_?

You've got to be kidding me!

Apparently the rest of the class was uncomfortable too, as whispers broke out. And then Gumi Megpoid (my sort-of friend, she sits at the left side of the classroom a row ahead of me in the window seat) raised her hand.

"Um, excuse me, Leon-sensei, is he related to Luka Megurine-sama in the upper years?"

"Well, yes, you could have just asked him, though..." Leon-_sensei_ (I still don't look up to that guy. So sue me.) rubbed the back of his neck and answered with a catch in his voice.

Luki (is that his name?) smiled at Gumi, and even from behind, I could see her face, or rather her whole neck, reddening.

Rin leaned in from in front and stage-whispered to me, "So, what d'ya think? Hot? Or cute?"

Teto and Ted, twins (yes, there are 3 pairs of them in this class), turned around and grinned at me and Len.

"I refuse to answer that question." I hissed back, spying Mikuo chuckling into his hand.

Is my romantic history really that well known?

Len, however, just smiled and said to all of us, "You guys think Yuuma's gonna get angry? He's pretty proud that he's the only pinkette. Up till now that is."

As one, we looked to Yuuma. The usually glum-looking boy looked even glum-er. If there's such a word.

"You can go sit beside Hatsune-kun. The clean one."

Leon, curse you!

Luki looked at me weirdly, then walked towards my failure of a brother.

Mikuo grinned and pulled out the chair for Luki. Luki blushed. I rolled my eyes. My brother's quite good-looking, I'd admit.

Class started, and as one teacher moved out and another moved in, my eyes started to get droopy.

I think I slept all through Math class. Oh isn't Kiyoteru-sensei pissed with me. Heehee, I don't give a shit!

I woke up to mutterings and high-pitched laughter. Rubbing my sleepy eyes I looked up – and nearly kissed Mikuo. That bastard was so close!

"Aieeeeeeeeeeeeee!" I lurched backwards.

Spontaneous laughter broke out, and I scowled. Real hard.

"Oh isn't she scary?" A mocking voice rang out. Yuuma.

"Do you know how long you slept?" Ted asked in a very serious tone. Wait, wasn't that guy laughing as well? I swear he was one of those who laughed the loudest just now…the Kasane twins really freak me out.

"What period is it now?" I asked, ignoring Ted's question.

"It's lunch, sleepyhead, and the newbie's joining us! Your brother convinced him!" Rin's voiced gave me a headache. I immediately identified her as the owner of the laughter that woke me up. "Get up get up, let's go go go!"

I face-palmed while Len smiled resignedly.

Looking behind, I realized almost the whole class had come with us, as they always do. Haku and Neru though, never did. They always spend their time together, did projects together, even though they don't sit together. But I think Haku and Meiko-nee-san drinks together sometimes. Meito-nii-san tags along sometimes, I suspect.

* * *

All of us sat at the center of the cafeteria, where at the start of the school year Akaito had pushed two circular tables together. Laughter rang around me, but I tuned out most of the gossip and concentrated on chewing my stalk of leek. Ah~! The faint, refreshing scent of leek wafted into the air as I sank my teeth into the stalk and –

Aksito reached over and squeezed mustard onto the next section of my veggie. I'm more than pissed.

"What," snarling, I looked unwillingly at Akaito.

Grinning in that lopsided way of his, he jerked a thumb at Luki.

"What about him?" I asked, thoroughly annoyed.

"He can get us free tickets to Luka-nee-chan's concert this Saturday! How about it?" Mikuo shoved himself in my face again.

"Urgh. Get away from me." I pushed him roughly to a respectable distance before looking at the rest of my friends, who were all looking at me rather expectantly. Somehow or other, in the two years that we were a bunch of friends, I had become the un-spoken leader of the group. Maybe because I'm the most well-known or the most popular, but I'm not complaining.

"Fine with me. How many can you get?" I directed the question at Luki.

"As many as I want." Confidence oozed from his voice.

"Yosh!" Teto jumped up from her chair. Before I could stop her: "WE'RE GOING TO LUKA-SENPAI'S CONCERT FOR FREEEEEEEEEEE!" for the whole world to hear.

I was never more glad that today we sophomores didn't have the same lunch period as the seniors.

**A/N: Well. That turned out better than I thought. Feel free to point out my mistakes.**

**Alert: I won't always write the whole day. I named this story 'diary', but that doesn't mean I'll be writing a person's life from dawn to dusk. It's kinda boring. Try it yourself. And do take note of the day on the top of the page. I will skip days sometimes. Also, some entries will start at different times, but don't worry. If the contents span before the start time, I'll put them in italics. R&R please!**


End file.
